


Date Night

by Angelic_Spirit67



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Flirting, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Spirit67/pseuds/Angelic_Spirit67
Summary: “Everything alright dear?” the deep sudden rumble of a familiar voice startled the two out of their private conversationRecovering first Oliver gave one last smile to ‘Lily’ before turning around to face Slade who seemed to materialize out of nowhere“Yes sweetheart, ‘Lily' here was just going to show us to our table” Oliver said giving the darker tanned man a sly look“Oh really…” Slade drawled and gave Oliver a look that read ‘Your going to suffer' before turning his attention to the young girl who stood nervously under his gaze. Satisfied with the effect, he smiled sweetly at ‘Lily’ and laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder possessively who had turned fully back around to observe the interaction between his boyfriend and the unsuspecting girl





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wrote this as a example for my "One Word Prompt Challenge" on "Arrow Amino" and I wanted to share it here as my first work. This fanfic is very special not only for that reason but also because it's the first ever fanfic I've written both for the Arrow fandom and my OTP Sladiver! So I hope y'all enjoy reading it!

Classic rock music played in the black Lamborghini that Slade currently drove to make his way to pick up Oliver for one of their scheduled 'Date Nights' they got to do every few weeks. He drummed absentmindedly away with his thumbs on the steering wheel to the rhythm of ‘Iron Man' by Black Sabbath before the music cut out abruptly and was replaced by the ringing of his phone in the car's speakers

Looking at the radio's screen briefly he notes Oliver is calling and hits the green phone symbol on the steering wheel without a second thought and answers 

“Oy Kid, I'm almost at your house. Your arse better be ready by the time I get there” 

“Well ‘hello’ to you too” Oliver replied sarcastically 

“It's a matter of opinion” Slade shoots back 

“Bastard.. Anyway, wanted to let you know that our reservation has been made and the restaurant will be expecting us by 8” 

“Splendid, can't wait to see what else my boyfriend has in mind for Date Night”

“You behave yourself at dinner and I might just throw in a movie” 

“One can only hope” 

Oliver’s snort of laughter fills Slade's car which brings a smile to the older man's face

“That one can. How much longer will you be?” 

“Will be there in 2, by the time you head outside I should be just arriving”

“Alright, see you soon old man” Oliver teases 

“See you soon, kid” with that the call ends and Slade's heart flutters at the thought of being with Oliver again to spend a ‘romantic' evening with him 

Making the quick rest of the drive to the Queen mansion Slade pulls up into the driveway. His heart flutters again at the sight of Oliver waiting on the steps in front of his home, he looks absolutely breathtaking in his dark fitted grey suit with his full beard and grown out slicked back hair to match. Slade stops just in front of the younger man and unlocks the door to allow Oliver to get in

“You look nice” Slade voices not long after Oliver closes the car door and settles into the passenger seat next to him

Side glancing at the older man he just smirks “I know, I saw you eyeing me through the windshield” he says pulling his seat belt over his chest and clicking it into place before fully facing the other man to finally take him in. Slade looked equally as ravishing in his own all black suit and his hair styled neatly back

“So do you” Oliver continues again after giving the Australian a once over 

“Take a picture, it'll last longer” Slade drawls 

“I might just take you up on that” 

Slade only snorts in reply. He puts the car into drive and they make their way out of the Queen's driveway and into the streets of Starling City. It roughly takes 20 minutes filled of directions given by Oliver, their usual banter and updates on the latest happenings in each others lives until they make it to the restaurant and Slade finds a open parking space close to the front to park his car

They both exit out of their respective sides, shutting the door behind themselves and Slade clicking a button on his car key to lock his car doors before they walk side by side to intertwine their hands to make their way inside

Walking through the doors and into the extravagant looking restaurant they stop at a open area of the packed waiting area before Oliver speaks up again 

“Wait here, I'll go see if they have our table ready” 

“Should already be ‘ready’ Kid.”

“This restaurant is a popular place, could take them a few minutes more to set our table...” 

Slade’s eye slightly narrowed at the youngers suspicious behavior and decided against calling him out on the obvious bull. Instead his gaze relaxed and was replaced by a new found curiosity at wanting to see where this was headed 

“Alright, I'll humor you” the Australian settled on answering 

“Great, I'll be back in a moment. Oh and babe? Don't maim anyone while I'm gone.” 

“No guarantees” the older man smiles wide at the other 

Oliver let go of Slade's hand and smirked back at the older man before turning to make his way through the dense sea of people who crowded the waiting area of the restaurant. Absently noting the feeling of the Australian's eye following him as he reached the hostesses station where tables were being assigned by a young woman 

Clearing his throat softly to catch the young lady's attention who was busily at work on her tablet to notice his approach

Looking up from her device to the source of the abrupt noise she sheepishly gives Oliver a apologetic look before straightening up and speaking “How may I help you sir?” 

Putting on a warm smile to settle her nerves and noting her golden plated name tag, he replies with a charming tone that he uses on the paparazzi “Hi ‘Lily’ is it? I wanted to ask when my table would be ready?” 

“Of course, what name is your table reserved under?” she inquires returning her attention back to the tablet and awaits for the name

“Queen” was the shortened answer that got ‘Lily’ to shoot her head up and look at Oliver wide eyed 

“Mr. Queen” She stammers hastily before continuing on “My apologies for keeping you waiting.” She pauses before leaning in, to continue in a more private conversation “You look almost unrecognizable with a full beard and grown out slicked back hair. Your date is a very lucky lady" ‘Lily' ended with a giggle 

Oliver just smiled at her words before leaning in to whisper low “Something like that” he finished with a smirk 

“Everything alright dear?” the deep sudden rumble of a familiar voice startled the two out of their private conversation 

Recovering first Oliver gave one last smile to ‘Lily’ before turning around to face Slade who seemed to materialize out of nowhere

“Yes sweetheart, ‘Lily' here was just going to show us to our table” Oliver said giving the darker tanned man a sly look

“Oh really…” Slade drawled and gave Oliver a look that read ‘Your going to suffer' before turning his attention to the young girl who stood nervously under his gaze. Satisfied with the effect, he smiled sweetly at ‘Lily’ and laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder possessively who had turned fully back around to observe the interaction between his boyfriend and the unsuspecting girl

“Then by all means Lily, lead the way” was the continued reply from the Aussie 

“Right this way” was the hurriedly response as the hostess stepped out of her station and started to lead the way for the couple 

“I think you broke her” Oliver muttered playfully to Slade as he was ushered to follow by the hand that used to be on his shoulder but was now resting on the small of his back

“Shut it, Kid” Slade said fondly which earned him a small chuckle from the American, he only smiles in response and kept close to the younger as they passed the other guests seated at their tables 

Reaching the far corner of the dining area the trio comes to a stop in front of a romantically set up table that's complete with roses and lit candles 

“Very romantic” Slade notes, looking over the rather beautifully arranged table before looking back at Oliver. “You really went all out this time” 

“Only for my man” Oliver smiles wide back at Slade and turns to the hostess again who is still too afraid to speak and gives her the small mercy of dismissing her with a nod of his head in ‘thanks’ 

Leaving the two alone they each finally take a seat in the chairs opposite one another and settle in for the evenings dinner 

“You scarred that poor girl for life” Oliver remarks before picking up his menu that lays in front of him to look over the food choices 

“That's your bloody fault” was the retort thrown back 

Oliver knew it to, Slade's infamous ‘possessive streak' over him was like messing with fire. Though seeing Slade get all riled up over him sent a shiver up his spine that possibly getting burned by that same fire himself didn't sound so bad 

“Yeah your right. I love seeing you get all riled up” not even denying it Oliver lowers his menu to look at the Aussie right in the face and gives him a cheeky grin

“Brat. Your lucky I'm so ‘head over heels’ for you or I'd knock that stupid grin right off your face” Slade replies and returns his own smirk 

“Love you too, you old bastard” they both laugh warmly at Oliver's words until a waiter comes to place their orders and brings back the most expensive wine choices in restaurant has in their collection before pouring them both a glass of the red liquid and leaving the pair alone again

Oliver and Slade give each other one last warm smile before reaching for their glasses and taking a long drink from the wine. It looks like they'll be able to make a movie after all


End file.
